Mudanças
by Anna Potter
Summary: Songfic D/Hr feita com a música "nada é por acaso" Pleeeeeaaasseeee reviews!!!!


Sinopse: Songfic Draco e Hermione com a música Nada é por acaso. ( Nooosssaaa que criativo!)  
  
"Já faz algum tempo  
  
Que eu fui te declarar  
  
A minha paixão  
  
O desejo de te conquistar"  
  
"Ela estava praticamente dormindo na aula de História, o que raramente acontecia com a sabe-tudo sangue ruim. Lembrava muito bem dessas palavras e de outras mais que ouviu de sua boca. Isso tudo ainda a fazia sofrer, e seus olhos ficarem cheios de lágrimas, mas as segurou. De uns tempos para cá, Hermione decidira que não choraria! "Chorar é sinal de fraqueza!". Esse era o argumento que usara para se convencer a não chorar mais, nunca mais. De repente as imagens vieram à sua cabeça tão rápido quanto uma estrela cadente.  
  
*****-----***** FlahBack *****-----*****  
  
"Malfoy, espera!" eram nove horas da noite e eles voltavam do Salão Principal. O corredor estava vazio. Draco olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém mais, então teve certeza que era com ele. "Preciso te dizer uma coisa que tá engasgada aqui dentro"- disse apontando para sua garganta - "Eu...Eu..."  
  
"Olha Granger, se for para me insultar mais uma vez, me poupe de seus comentários ridículos."  
  
"Não é nenhum insulto...é que eu...acho que gosto de você."  
  
Draco arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e ela percebeu o quão idiota estava sendo.  
  
"Será que pode nunca mais dirigir-me a palavra sangue-ruim?" ele apenas deu meia volta e seguiu para a Sonserina.  
  
"Você me evitou  
  
E nem ao menos quis tentar  
  
E até disse não  
  
Com medo de se entregar"  
  
Depois daquele dia, ele nunca mais lhe dirigiu a palavra, nem para lhe insultar, e nenhum olhar também. Sempre que Hermione chegava, Draco saía. Ela então, decidiu tentar falar com ele.  
  
"Draco, por favor, esquece tudo o que eu disse, e voltamos a ser os mesmos inimigos de antes, ok?"  
  
"Não Granger, e não me chame de Draco. Você é apenas uma sabe-tudo sangue ruim, amiga de um idiota e de um pobretão! E ainda é feia igual a um dragão! Sua voz me enjoa, será que poderia sair da minha frente, e nunca mais me dirigir a palavra?" e ao falar isso, Draco saiu acompanhado de seus dois capangas, e uma garota que ria muito forçadamente agarrada à seu pescoço, Pansy, a garota buldogue!  
  
Depois disso, Hermione foi correndo, chorando e decidida a mudar, até o banheiro da murta que geme. Olhou-se no espelho, e decidiu que mudaria tudo em si. Desde um mísero fio de cabelo, até ao jeito de andar. Mas isso teria que ser depois, pois agora tinha aula de História da Magia com a Corvinal. Decidiu que nunca mais choraria, pois, além de se sentir ridícula, esse seria um bom passo para sua mudança.  
  
****----****---- Fim ***----****----****  
  
Voltando a aula de História da magia...  
  
Faltavam apenas alguns minutos para essa chatisse acabar. Era uma Sexta feira e o pessoal do sétimo ano teria a tarde livre para estudar, o que ela provavelmente faria se não tivesse planos mais importantes... Finalmente a aula acabou e ela avisou a Rony e Harry que estava com um pouco de cólica e iria descansar. Após muito tempo tentando convencer os dois de que estaria melhor sozinha, foi para seu dormitório, que estava deserto. Olhou para o espelho, e quase chorou ao se olhar. Realmente, estava muito descuidada esses tempos, por causa das provas. Decidiu soltar os cabelos ondulados que sempre estavam presos por um coque ou ou uma trança, mas sempre estavam muito feios e descuidados! Realmente, seu cabelo estava péssimo! Seco, sem brilho, sem vida, assim como seu rosto e seus olhos castanhos amendoados. Decidiu que daria um jeito em tudo ainda no mesmo dia. Ficou de pé, resolveu arrumar sua saia um pouco melhor, deixando- a mais curta e mais...bonita, sua blusa também, abriu dois botões desta, as meias até o joelho, foram esticadas e assim ficaram acima do joelho, e decidiu trocar seus sapatos baixinhos e confortáveis por um que qualquer garota usava, saltinho, bonitinho, e delicadinho. Abiru a gaveta de sua cômoda, e achou, por baixo de algumas roupas que sempre eram usadas nos fins-de-semanas e aulas vagas, algo mais ousado, mas normal, nada que a tampasse da cabeça aos pés, fazendo-a parecer uma muçulmana, nem uma mini saia e uma blusinha escrito "I love me". Separou uma calça jeans, uma blusa com um pequeno decote e de mangas três quartos, pois o outono já havia começado, uma bota, nada extravagante e nem muito alta, e uma roupa íntima bem mais feminina e menor do que as que estava costumada a usar. Decidiu ir para o banho, e quando saísse, mudaria completamente sua vida. Dentro do boxe, ela passava alguns produtos para cabelo, e para pele, que provavelmente a ajudariam a ficar mais bonita ainda. Quando saiu, enrolada em uma toalha e olhou-se no espelho, viu que seu rosto estava muito branco, e com olheiras profundas. Ao tirar a toalha, percebeu que seu corpo, que antes era lindo, agora estava bem feio, só tinha osso e pele! Mas ela estava disposta a engordar um pouco, melhorar seu cabelo, pele, e tudo mais. E não seriam algumas meia dúzias de palavras que a deixariam para baixo e chorando ao ver-se no espelho. Tomaria café da manhã, almoçaria, e jantaria bem, assim engordaria alguns quilos, afinal, estava com apenas 45Kg. Dormiria mais cedo, estudaria menos, e principalmente: esqueceria cada insulto que Draco Malfoy lhe dissera nesses últimos seis anos e meio! Olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho, e falou diretamente para ele "Você é linda, não importa o que digam, as palavras não vão me deixar para baixo...nunca!" (N/A: essa parte foi escrita inspirada na música Beautiful, da Christina Aguilera)  
  
Penteou os longos cabelos ondulados e molhados, vestiu-se, e quando ia prendê-los, lembrou-se que a partir desse dia, iria deixá-los soltos. Estes já tinham uma aparência bem melhor, assim como sua pele, que antes estava muito seca. Pintou os olhos e passou um gloss, o que melhorou muito sua aparência!  
  
Lilá entrou no dormitório para chamar Hermione para ir jantar e a viu andando com um livro na cabeça.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Olá!"  
  
"O que você tá fazendo com um livro na cabeça? Tudo bem, eu sei que você adora ler, mas isso já é demais, não?"  
  
"Hahahaha, não é nada disso! Eu só tô tentando andar melhor, tive tendo (ê maravilha de português, né?) umas dores nas costas, sabe? E o médico me recomendou isso."  
  
"Sei... E pra isso também precisa soltar os cabelos, passar maquiagem, ficar toda arrumadinha, né? Me diz, é pro Harry, ou pro Rony? Se for pro Harry, beleza, ele ainda tá solteiro, mas o Rony namora a vaca da Cho, então..."  
  
"Ah...então quer dizer que a srta. tem ciúmes da Cho Chang?"  
  
"Não, só não gosto dela!"  
  
"Lilá, vá em frente, tenta conquistar o Rony, você é linda, e a Cho nem estuda mais aqui...o caminho tá livre pra você!"  
  
"Será mesmo?"  
  
"Claro!"  
  
"Então tá...bom, eu tô indo, te espero lá embaixo, ok?"  
  
"Tudo bem. A propósito...que horas são?"  
  
"Sete horas...você ficou aí durante cinco horas, sabia?! - Hermione apenas respondeu com um "uau!" e uma cara de espanto - Fui."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Quando ela entrou no salão, vários olhares viraram-se para ela. Até os pequeninos do primeiro ano ficaram boquiabertos com a monitora implicante tão bonita!  
  
Um mês se passou, Hermione engordou seis quilos, estava mais bonita, mais vistosa, sua pele tinha melhorado muito, assim como o cabelo. Digamos que ela e Gina Weasley eram as mais bonitas da Grifinória, se não da escola...  
  
"Mas um sentimento  
  
Quando é pra valer  
  
Cedo ou tarde faz  
  
O que era sonho acontecer"  
  
A única coisa que ainda não mudara, era seu sentimento por Malfoy. Esse apenas crescera! Sempre sonhava com seus beijos, suas carícias, seu amor...mas sabia que era somente um sonho? Será que sonhos poderiam se tornar realidade? Quem sabe, não?  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * **  
  
"Agora eu sei, posso sentir  
  
Que seu amor faz parte de mim"  
  
Draco sempre se pegava olhando para ela, algo nela o envolvia. E quando estava perto de Hermione, tinha certeza de que ela ainda o amava, e isso de alguma maneira era reconfortante.  
  
"Uau, não é que a monitora mais chata do mundo até que não é tão horrível, é só feinha?"  
  
"Malfoy, essas suas piadas já não tem mais graça, sabia? Alias...VOCÊ já não tem mais graça alguma! É apenas um a mais na multidão, pra atrapalhar a minha vida. E se acha que ainda provoca alguma coisa em mim... - sabia que seria difícil dizer isso, mas não podia perder, não dessa vez - hahahaha está muito enganado, meu amor! E eu espero que saia da minha frente e nunca mais apareça, pois eu não quero ver assombração!" depois disso, ela saiu andando pisando firme, e rebolando levemente o quadril, mas de um jeito provocante, o que o deixou mais bobo do que já estava.  
  
"Tudo o que eu falei  
  
De alguma forma te envolveu  
  
Te enfeitiçou  
  
De repente, você percebeu Que nada é por acaso  
  
E nem precisa ter razão Você aceitou  
  
Dar uma chance pro meu coração"  
  
Ela percebeu que aos poucos Draco foi querendo se aproximar, que sempre queria estr perto dela, e sempre tinha um jeito, de pelo menos, esbarrar em seu braço, só para poder sentir seu perfume. Mas um dia ele foi longe demais, derrubou seu material no chão.  
  
"Quem você pen..."  
  
"Desculpe Hermione, eu pego tudo." Os dois então estavam abaixados de frente para a porta recolhendo todo o material dela. Quando ele foi pegar um caderno, ela por instinto pôs sua mão sobre a dele apenas para sentir seu toque, e ambos estremeceram. "Desculpa, por tudo que eu falei, pelo modo como agi. Não respeitei seus sentimentos. Espero que não esteja mais brava comigo, e que nem tenha deixado de me amar! Quem sabe um dia eu não correspondo..." ele levantou, entregou o material a Hermione e saiu caminhando em direção ao Salão Principal.  
  
"Quando a gente ama  
  
Vale a pena arriscar  
  
Mais de mil caminhos  
  
Pra poder se encontrar"  
  
Quantas mil vezes esses dois não rodaram o castelo inteiro só para se encontrar "ocasionalmente"? Não importava se chegariam atrasados nas aulas e perderiam pontos, ou ganhariam detenções por andar a noite, ou se ficariam exaustos por correr aquele castelo inteiro, tudo que queriam era ver o outro, e isso os deixava mais feliz do que ganhar mil galeões sem ter feito esforço algum.  
  
"Agora eu sei, posso sentir  
  
Que o seu amor já faz parte de mim"  
  
Quando se cumprimentavam, ou se abraçavam em horas difíceis, os dois sabiam e podiam sentir o amor correndo em suas veias ou em seus corpos que pediam calor. Isso já estava virando um vício, e era o melhor vício de todos os tempos! A única coisa ruim, é que nenhum dos dois queria dar o braço a torcer e dizer "Eu te amo!". E sabiam que era um amor impossível, mas será que era tão impossível assim?!  
  
Continua....  
  
N/A - gente, quem quiser a continuação dessa fic, vai Ter que me mandar reviews, isto é, se alguém quiser ler essa coisa tosk aqui, né? B-jinhus, anna =) 


End file.
